Dreaming Of You
by moonstarwolfy
Summary: alvin has been haveing some very emotioally comfuseing dreams about simon...can alvin confront simon about his problem and what would simon think.warning suicidal thoughts take place.


**Dreaming of you**

**By moonstar wolf chapter 1**

It was around 8pm as Alvin was finishing his daily chores. Simon was in the laundry room folding Dave's clothes. Theodore was vacuuming the living room. The three chipmunks were alone again tonight until Dave got out of work. He's been working late lately trying to get the three chipmunks ready for their tour to France.

"This is stupid I hate doing the dishes" Alvin shouted to Simon as Simon walked into the room. Simon and Theodore had finished their chores. Alvin always procrastinated his chores since he thought chores was an adults way of not allowing kids to have fun.

"Alvin, you know Dave mean well for us, the sooner you finish the sooner we can go to bed" Simon explained as he fixed his glasses.

"That's another thing I hate. Why do we need to go to bed so early" Alvin snapped back.

Theodore had walked in and joined the conversation "I love bed time you wake up feeling refreshed."

"Well aren't you scared of the boogie man muhaha" Alvin stated to Theodore. Theodore looks at Alvin almost crying.

"Alvin stop it! You're scaring him, and Theodore there's no such thing as the boogie man." Simon reinsured Theodore. "Now why don't you go get ready for bed? We'll be up in a few minutes and ill tuck you in." Simon always seemed like the parent figure even though Alvin was older. Theodore walked out the room and ran upstairs to check his room for any scary monsters. Simon sat down at the kitchen table to make sure Alvin finished the dishes. After a long hour of cleaning Alvin had finally finished. Both chipmunks walked upstairs and checked on Theodore who was fast asleep.

"Good night Alvin" Simon whispered as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"Yea I guess good night" Alvin whispered back as he got into his room and plopped onto his bed. "Phew, what a day but I'm not tired. And why is Simon on my case all the time." Alvin talked to himself staring at the ceiling. For the next hour all Alvin could do is think about how Simon always makes him do what Dave has instructed and how he hated it. But yet again Simon is always there for Alvin even if Alvin thought he was annoying subconsciously he was glad Simon was such a good brother. Alvin kept thinking these things over and over in his head until he fell asleep.

**Chapter 2: the dream**

Alvin walked from the kitchen after grabbing a glass of ice cold milk and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked in he was surprised to see Simon doing the laundry. "Hey Simon" Alvin started.

"Oh hey Alvin" Simon replied. "Ah just cleaning the laundry." Alvin started to walk over to Simon but tripped over one of Theodore's toy trucks and spilled his milk all over Simon's clean shirt he was wearing. "HEY, Alvin what the hell"

"Omg Simon I'm sorry" Alvin said apologetically. "Here let me help you with that"

"No Alvin its fine I got it" Simon took off his wet shirt and threw it in the washer. Alvin couldn't help but notice Simon's muscular body covered by his soft shiny looking coat of fur.

"Damn Simon you been working out?" Alvin asked kind of seductively but without even realizing it.

Simon looked down at his body and gave a cute smile "haha you've noticed huh?"

"y-yeah it makes you look well kind of sexy" Alvin blurred out before realizing what he had just said to his younger brother. Alvin's cheeks blushed red. Simon took one step forward to the red chipmunks and grabbed Alvin's paw and placed it on his chest.

"Aren't I the strongest chipmunk you've ever felt?" Simon asked smiling. Alvin bit his lower lip obviously getting very turned on just by the soft touch of his brothers' chest. Alvin couldn't conjure up anything to say. Instead the two pressed each other's chest together and were now face to face.

"Oh Alvin" Simon had whispered before closing his eyes and slowly moving his lips towards Alvin's. Simon had whispered Alvin's name again before everything turned white and all Alvin could hear was Simon yelling Alvin's name. The next thing he knew, Alvin woke up to the sound of Simon yelling at him from Alvin's door.

"Alvin? Alvin wake up! Wake up! Alvin come on wake up breakfast is ready and we have school in twenty minutes" Simon had warned Alvin before going down stairs and getting ready. Alvin squirmed in his bed before noticing he had pitched a very big morning wood in his pants.

"What the heck just happened?" Alvin had wondered before getting dressed and walking very confused down to breakfast.

**Chapter 3: confusion**

Down in the kitchen Alvin met up with Simon and Theodore at the table. Dave was at the stove making a plate for Alvin. "So Alvin did you sleep well" Dave had asked

"Um y-yeah Dave I did" Alvin replied

"Have any interesting dreams?" Theodore had asked as he munched on his bacon.

Alvin started to blush a little and he couldn't even look up to answer his youngest brother because he knew Simon was right there and it would only make him blush more. "Not in particular" Alvin lied to Theodore still looking down and playing with his food. The boys didn't really speak much after that. They just finished their food and were off to school. At school Alvin could pay attention to his teachers because he was so focused on what he had dreamed about last night. But it wasn't like he ever listened to his teachers anyway. He was so confused why he would dream like that. Was it just his horny teenager mind or was it something else. But it had to be something for it was not only a guy he had dreamed so sexually about, but his brother. It was just wrong of him. "Damn it" Alvin shouted in the middle of class. Everyone started to stare at him when the teacher spoke up

"Excuse me Mr. Seville is there a problem?"

"No!" Alvin had shouted.

"Well maybe you can explain your outburst in detention Mr., today after school."

"Yes mam" Alvin cried out before putting his head on his desk. The end bell had rung and Alvin had walked to detention hall. Where he was confronted by these tough bullies and a mindless teacher

"Oh look boys we have fresh meat" one of the star football players had said. Alvin didn't say one work but just sat down in the front of the class and did his homework. "So what you in here for pipsqueak?"

"look" Alvin stated "I just want to get this over with and go home so back off" this pissed off the jockey and his buddies. They took Alvin's homework and ripped it up. They then proceeded to pick up the much smaller chipmunk by the tail and use him as a human football. "Touch down" one of the bullies shouted before spiking the chipmunk to the hard ground. They all laughs as detention was over and they all left leaving Alvin bloody and bruised. Alvin has hobbled home in in the pouring rain in pain.

**Chapter 4: ****Déjà vu**

Stumbling into the house Alvin had noticed that Dave had already left with Theodore to take him to the movies. Simon was sitting on the couch when he noticed the battered chipmunk shivering. Simon was quick to run over to him. "Oh my god Alvin what happened?"

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it." Alvin lowered his head

"Alvin we got a call from the school thankfully I answered it before Dave did. Alvin what's gotten into you lately you've been acting strange ever since this morning." Alvin didn't answer back but only shiver once more. Simon being the selfless brother that he was took off Alvin's wet clothes and offered his own which are warmed up by Simon's body the blue chipmunk helped Alvin into his clothes, Alvin got a little uneasy. Simon was now down to his boxers and he got up to find a new pair of clothes. Alvin watches as he left. Taking note of every body feature that Simon had. Alvin started talking to himself

"My god this is so weird. Why do I have these sudden urges and images of wanting to see Simon naked? It's not natural. I'm not even gay. But his toned body, that cute smile and that sexy ass of his mmm" Alvin quenches in his thought. These thoughts had run though Alvin's head for the next few weeks. Each day he had grown more and more attracted to Simon. He couldn't just tell Simon how he felt but he couldn't keep all these feeling inside any longer. One night Alvin had walked into Simon's room. Simon was sitting down reading a novel like he did most nights. "Um Simon can we talk?"

"Sure Alvin what is it?" Simon placed his book down and looks up at the seemingly nervous chipmunk.

"You were right there is something wrong with me." Alvin started as he walked into the room shutting the door and sitting on the side of Simon's bed. "I've developed well, these feeling for someone. Someone special but I don't know how to tell them"

"I'm sure Brittany would understand if you started loving her "Simon chuckled

"It's not Brittany. Simon it's not even a girl." Alvin got nervous "I think I might be gay." Simon moved closer to Alvin to comfort him

"Alvin its ok. You don't have to be scared to be gay. A lot of people are. Have you told him how you feel yet?"

"No I haven't I'm scared he won't love me back."

"Well tell me about him…do I know him"

"Oh yea I think you do. He's funny smart and very attractive." Alvin blushed. "But I know he's not gay and it would hurt the friendship we already have and it would make every day seeing him weirder than the next." Alvin began to get watery eyed.

"Alvin," Simon wiped his tear "whoever this special guy may be I'm sure would be lucky to have a good friend like you. If you tell him how you feel you never know he might even like you that way back. You should tell him."

Alvin gazed into Simon's eyes and being a nervous wreak started, "I just did"

**Chapter 5: truth is I love you**

Simon's face grew red. He wasn't expecting his own brother to feel the way he did for him. "A-Alvin are you serious?" Simon began to get uneasy himself. Alvin took the biggest risk in saying anything and he might have just screwed everything up.

"Y-yes, Simon the truth is I…I love you!" Simon knew his brother would be crushed of he said the wrong thing and didn't want to toy with his feelings either.

"When did you start to notice this?" Simon had asked.

"A few weeks ago" the red chipmunks hand now folded together on his lap "please don't hate me"

"Alvin I don't hate you your my brother I could never hate you but I can love you more than a brother."

Alvin began to cry "I knew this was a bad idea. Simon I'm scared I don't know what to do"

Simon sighed heavily before getting up "there's nothing we really can do Alvin and I'm sorry I can't help you or love you like that back " Simon walked out his room and shut the door leaving Alvin alone and in tears. Alvin spent the next hour sitting alone thinking about how he just ruined his relationship with Simon. This killed him. He didn't even want to do anything anymore but just sit there and cry. Finally he had got up. He walked into his own room and locked the door. He had opened his window and punched out the screen before crying out.

"Fine Simon you didn't have to love me back but to of supported me. That's all I really wanted Si, was to be happy again. Not any more Simon I would no longer be happy" as he had finished his sudden outburst Alvin had thrown himself out his window and landed on the hard pavement below. Simon heard a strange notice and ran up to Alvin's room and tried getting in but it was locked

"Alvin? Alvin let me in!" with no answer Simon broke the door in and saw no one. He noticed the window open and ran over. Looking down he saw the lifeless body of his older brother. He himself started balling his eyes out calling for him "Alvin? Alvin wake up! Wake up! Alvin come on wake up please Alvin." Everything in Alvin's mind had turned white. He could faintly hear Simon's voice calling for him. But then he had awakened and he was in his bed. "Alvin? Alvin wake up! Wake up! Alvin come on wake up breakfast is ready and we have school in twenty minutes" Simon had warned Alvin before going down stairs and getting ready.

Alvin rose very quickly up in his bed and said out loud "phew it was only a dream

Or was it only the beginning?

**The end.**


End file.
